Proprioception is the ability of a body to sense the position of body parts and move the body parts in response to stimulation. Stability is the degree to which a body positions its center of gravity to resist movement. Improving the proprioception and stability of the body through proprioceptive or balance training may reduce improper loading and injuries to areas of the body such as the spine (e.g., the lumbar spine) and the extremities (e.g., arms and legs). For example, proprioceptive training has been shown to significantly reduce incidence of knee injuries, specifically with respect to the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL). Thus, there is a need for a system that improves proprioceptive training, thereby leading to improved proprioception and/or stability of the body. Further, there is a need for a system that promotes improved body mobility, strength, speed, and/or power.